


Voxman according to AI Bonus: Letting the Bot Read Porn was a Mistake

by Sorrowwolf



Series: According to AI [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: "delicious tentacles of little virgins", I don't know how to describe this, I just-, I think it's porn?, Kinda hard to tell though?, M/M, Voxman, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN????, like I actually have no idea what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowwolf/pseuds/Sorrowwolf
Summary: I had a feeling I was going to regret letting the bot read explicit content, but I wasn't expecting to regret it like this... Evidently typing the word "ass"  was a mistake too... The bot really ran with that...
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: According to AI [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Voxman according to AI Bonus: Letting the Bot Read Porn was a Mistake

**Venomous called Boxman into his lab. Boxman did't know what he expected his boyfriend to show him, but it most certainly wasn't a gay ass weed monster. They were gonna do so much gay ass weed** monster. It was only the third time he'd ever done so. After the second, he was pretty sure that he didn't want to do so again. 

Venomous wore his lab coat. Not for work, but for just chatting with Boxman as usual. 

Boxman actually kept his cheeks flushed. How is it, he didn't notice, Boxman laughed. You got all rusty? A good way to get people's attention off of you. 

"N-No, that's good." Boxman smiled, his heart breaking with grief. This was the third time Venomous had used the lab coat. 

"What is?" Venomous asked. 

"A lot of hot, sweaty kissing and tonguing." Boxman said, "Yeah I know, I said last time was the third time I ever done this, and yes this was the first time." 

Venomous looked from Boxman to him. Boxman. Yes, this time he was actually enthusiastic about it. That was more than just a sigh of relief. Venomous himself was down as well, 

and his ass was nearly empty. The lab coat was quickly becoming a part of his outfit, and he'd be happy to have a very cozy shirt, hot chocolate, and a nice cigar as part of his closet. 

"So tell me what you plan to show me this time, Box." Venomous called him out. 

Boxman dug a small scale in his lab coat pocket. "Ha! This is my plans, it doesn't change the outcome at all. Oh! That's right, I really want to do some metal pushers." 

Venomous placed a pair of lance-looking butt holes into the silicone. "And you still want to do the desk." 

Boxman smirked. "Well I'll be more precise next time." 

"I don't see how getting more polished isn't going to help." Venomous placed a small leg hole in the second one, making sure that the butt could fit. "This is the first time, though, is it not?" 

Boxman shrugged. "All the times I've done this with all that clean feeling in my ass. Definitely worked for me." 

"One more and we're going to head out, Box. " Venomous turned to his boyfriend. 

Boxman smirked. "Yeah, what's to stop us?" 

"Why don't you work on my ass, huh? I could never get enough of having my own ass full of your slick, your delicious tentacles of little virgins." Boxman said before hanging his head. 

Venomous raised an eyebrow, seeing that the cord had come undone from Boxman's hands and it was tied loosely around his waist. "No touching." 

"I'm not touching my ass to get ahead." 

"Do it." Venomous commanded. 

Boxman immediately did it. He massaged it before giving himself a good shake. "Lick me." 

Venomous nodded in agreement. Boxman moved closer to him, exposing more of his skin and allowing his whole body to be exposed. 

Boxman had already tried to reach around Venomous's lab coat to feel his ass through the cloth, but there was a small part of him that had decided to not press, so it left him further in the corner. His legs and arms remained folded. He could feel the soft texture of Venomous's ass through his lab coat, though no sensation of lubricant touched him. 

"You need more time than that, Box." Venomous's voice told him to take the lead. 

"Can't you see how far my ass is already? Now I want you to mark me-" Boxman was a little suspicious as to whether or not Venomous wanted to touch him or not. 

"I've been marked before, Boxy." Venomous said. "The first time I had this lab coat on, it felt really, really good, and the first time it got sprayed on, my ass really hurt, it even burned." 

Boxman grinned. "Really?" 

"It's not so bad, exactly." Venomous admitted, "It's just a little little uncomfortable." 

"Yes, I know, it's hot and ticklish." 

"Maybe I could use a vibrator, after we can get those sleeves washed off." 

Venomous could hear Boxman chuckle. 

"Yeah, see how long it takes you to stop?" Venomous asked, taking one of Boxman's hands into his own. 

"I'm doing it." Boxman said as his other hand returned to its end of the table. 

"Suit yourself." 

Boxman ended up covering himself with Venomous's lab coat to get a better view, but he still had to leave a tiny area to get his ass dirty, so that's another story for another day.


End file.
